Maddie's Superhero
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Sometimes, being a brother is better than being a superhero. young America and Fem!Canada, with some Fem! characters.


**Author's Notes:**

**Hi all! this is my first Hetalia fanfic and I'm happy to start it off with a non-romance one, HEEHEE. And what better way to start with a sibling fic? with my 2nd fave sibs in Hetalia: America and Canada! YAAAAAAAAAAY! I wrote this SO OUT of the blue since I so much want a big caring brotha. Sadly, God gave me a sissy, lazy, backstabbing, narcissistic and prissy older sister. ASDFGHIJLJNHYTCG! URGH, but I love the bitch anyways. HURGH.**

**Damn it, did you know that One Thing by One Direction is the most LSS song in my head? I even imagined the Bad Touch Trio singing the song (Liam as Prussia, Harry as Spain and Zayn as France; woah, I'm surprised to even know them. I no 1D fan) HUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR!**

**Anyways, this may or may not be a multi-chapter, it all depends on my friggin' brain if its willing to help me or not. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA, THEY ARE HIMARUYA-SAMA'S!**

**ze plot is mine though :3**

* * *

"Alfred? Alfred? Al? ALFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" a blonde girl cried as she tried to take shelter from the pouring rain.

She was a frail girl since birth, that's why her big brother, of about only a year, was very wary of her. But he can sometimes be a jerk around her, just for the hang of it. Besides, that's what big brothers are for right?

"AL!" she cried once again.

And now back to the problem at hand, the frail girl is Madeline Williams, she's short, has shoulder length curly blonde hair, a pair of round violet eyes, baby faced with bangs pinned up to the side. To top off her looks, she always has her large white polar bear stuffed toy with her at all times upon which she hold unto whenever and whenever she goes.

"Al? ALFRED WILLIAMS-JONES, WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Now you're wondering, What has Maddie gotten herself into?

Well, a few hours ago, she accompanied her over enthusiastic big brother to the park where a baseball game would take place. He brought her along because he wanted her to get some fresh air instead of playing in her room all day and he wanted her to meet his crush from across the block, Alice Kirkland.

* * *

"_Where? Where Allie?" she asked over tiptoed steps as she held the railing, her big brother behind her as he observed his crush from afar. Laughing lightly, he pointed towards the little girl in pigtails, laughing at the swings as a tall redhead, she assumed to be her big brother pushed both her and another boy with an unruly brown hair. She noted that the three siblings seem to have thick eyebrows._

"_The one on the swings, the pigtails, that's Alice Maddie she's your age and she lives across the block"_

_She turned towards her big brother, noticing the gleam in his eyes as he watched Alice laugh her heart out at being pushed going higher and higher._

"_Ooooh, someone's in loooooooooooooooove! I'm telling Mom!" she teased._

_Getting back to reality, he faced his little sister and started chasing her around the park._

"_You can't catch me, You can't catch me!" she mocked._

"_Maddie get back here!" he laughed._

"_BLEH! NO WAY!" all of a sudden, she stopped and began coughing, startling the older sibling who came rushing to her side._

"_MADDIE? MADDIE! Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back up and down._

"_Y-Yes…I am…"_

_Alfred sighed in relief before a bell caught his attention, eyeing an ice cream wagon ahead he looked down to her._

"_Come on, let's get you some ice cream okay?"_

_In an instant, her face shot up nodding._

* * *

"ALLIE! ALLIE! WHERE ARE YOU- OOF!"

She stumbled upon a tree stump and fell forward, earning a little cut in her forehead. Her yellow sundress now covered in dirt, and her bear, Kumajiro, the same. Tears prickled in her face as she sat up dusting out dirt from her dress and stuffed toy.

There are times when Madeline hated herself and envied her older brother. Compared to her, Allie – Alfred- was brave and strong, he never gave in to fear and doubt whenever he put his mind into things. Madeline on the other hand was shy and very frail; she knew it wasn't her or her mother's fault that she was born a premature baby causing her to have a weak respiratory system making her less engaged in outdoor activities and prone to play indoors. How she wished she wasn't so frail, wished she never had a weak respiratory system, wished she was her big brother and sometimes, to end her misery, she wished she had never been born.

And so, she sobbed her heart out in the middle of nowhere. Hands desperately either wiping her hot tears away, or holding unto Kumajiro who did nothing but stare at her despair.

* * *

_As Madeline waited for her brother, she thought she heard a growl beside her. For Madeline Williams-Jones, there were only 3 things that the crap outta her – Ghosts(due to Lovina's creepy stories), Thunderstorms(she shared this fear with Lovina's twin, Felicia) and…_

_Gulping, she turned only to find herself face to face with a large German shepherd, which belonged to the Beilshmidt's, she knew because it had a German like collar strapped around its neck._

_'WOOF!'_

_…and apparently, big dogs._

_"~!" She tried to run for her life, only to bump into her big brother. Luckily, the ice creams in his hand hadn't fall off. _

_"Woah Maddie, didn't I tell you to wait? Here I got you're favorite, strawberry with chocolate spri-"_

_Before he could finish, Madeline clung unto her brother as she hid from the large canine who was rushing towards them._

_"A-Al-Allie, big dog! It's gonna eat me!" she cried._

_"Woah there boy!" someone called out._

_"Opa, there he is!" someone else called._

_Before the dog tackled the boy, it stopped when a whistle called him. It barked before turning towards its owner. _

_Madeline peeked from behind her brother before sighing in relief. Alfred laughed after asking what had happened before handing her ice cream. As she began enjoying her treat, Alfred patted her head before someone called._

_"Yo Jones! You made it!" _

_Alfred raised his head, careful not to spill his treat._

_"Yo to you too Gilbert! Of course I'd make it!"_

_Madeline eyed Gilbert Beilshmidt innocently, he and his family had just moved in town a couple of months ago. He was her brother's age who had snowy white hair, albino skin tone and gorgeously ruby eyes. Right beside him was his little brother, Ludwig, who was clad up in a yellow shirt and blue jumper that reached above his knees, he was different from his brother as he had pale blond hair, crystal blue eyes, peach skin tone and was quite meek. _

_"Hi Madeline" Ludwig greeted to her with a blank expression._

_"H-Hi Ludwig…and G-Gilbert…" she said shyly as she hid behind her big brother._

_"Kesesese~ sorry about Lale Maddie, he seems to really like you!"_

_"U-Umm…"_

_"HAHAHAHA! Sorry Gil, but Maddie here's looks scared of your dog. She's scared to death of them large dogs" Alfred explained as he finished his ice cream._

_"Heh…is that so?" Gilbert said, a plan formulating in his head._

**_SKIP._**

**_PING!_**

_"Run Ludwig RUN!" Felicia Vargas cheered as she watched the boy making a run for it before sliding unto the base._

_"AND HE IS…SAFE!" Mathias Kohler announced._

_"YAY!" Felicia clapped her hands, whereas Lovina muttered about sheer luck._

_The Vargas had arrived a while back with their grandfather to watch the game, she would've loved their arrival if only their grandfather hadn't brought along their St. Bernard dog, Tutti._

_As Antonio walked towards the home base, he scanned the crowd for someone until he spotted Lovina and started waving at her with that stupid grin in his face. Lovina in return flushed and started cussing at him, which was a cue for the two to cover their ears not wanting to hear any foul language. _

_Alfred's team was called 'Yankee Heroes' which was named after his favorite baseball team and his Hero fetish, the team was composed of Ivan, Yong Soo, Kiku, Mathias, Jett and Scott Kirkland, Yao and Lukas. While Gilbert's team was called 'Awesome Knights' which was named (of course) after his favorite word and his fascination of the Knights, the team was composed of Ludwig, Elizabeta, Antonio, Francis, Lars, Heracles, Sadik and Vash. Currently, Gilbert's team was losing to Alfred's to Alfred's joy and Gilbert's despair since the bet this time was that the loser would have to wear his hair in pigtails for a week (Thank God it was summer or else the loser would not live to see the light of day ever again as humiliation shrouded them)._

_"UO! You're last pitcher just got lucky for someone so small!" Yong Soo, one of the outfielders called._

_"Kesesesese, if Toni hits this…we're on parr with Jones. Kesesesese~ I'm counting on you Toni!" Gilbert shouted. Ivan, who was the catcher on the field Gilbert, was stepping on simply eyed the opposing team's batter then smiled innocently at Gilbert not caring if they lost or won._

_"OI BURGER BASTARD! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT THE TOMATO BASTARD DOESN'T HIT IT OR I'LL TELL MADDIE **THAT **THING!" Lovina shouted towards the pitcher. Luckily, Maddie was still covering her ears so she didn't catch what Lovina had said to her brother._

_"Eh? That wasn't nice Lovi!" Antonio pouted as he gripped the bat._

_Alfred eyed the batter and waited for his call. Berwald, who was the umpire raised both hands then called in a semi-loud voice "Ready? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, Play Ball!"_

_In a flash, Alfred threw the ball with all his might, Kiku, who was the catcher, awaited the impact of the ball which didn't come since Antonio was a sharp kid. He hit the ball with all his might and watched it fly, then ran towards the next base._

_"WOOOOH! NICE ONE TONI!" Gilbert shouted as he began running to the home plate._

_And the game ended with Alfred's team winning, after Antonio had hit the ball he didn't notice that Yao had tagged him with the ball announcing that he was out._

_"Yeah, nice one Toni…" Gilbert muttered as he punched Antonio's arm. He only managed to hang his head and laugh nervously as he apologized._

_"HAHAHA! Looks like I win again Gilly!" Alfred announced with Madeline on the side watching them, Lovina had mocked Antonio with Felicia on her side talking to Ludwig._

_After he was done with his business, he left with Madeline who congratulated him for the umpteenth time. _

_"Aw Maddie, you flatter me too much!"_

_"But you were such a cool pitcher Allie! Compared to Elizabeta, you were so much better than her!" she complimented, remembering how the tomboyish girl threw the ball with all her might and a smirk on her face that read 'inyourface'._

_Alfred scratched his head, face all flushed up from his sister's compliment. Just as they were about to exit the park, Alfred caught sight of Alice who was waiting for her brothers with a book in hand. _

_"Be right back Maddie…" _

_Madeline nodded as she watched how her big brother walked awkwardly towards the pigtailed Briton, once he was in front of her, Alice furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of him and immediately closed her book. She crossed her arms and started yelling at him, Alfred only laughed. _

_"Look Kumajiro, Allie's talking to his crush, Alice. She lives across the block" she told her stuffed animal._

_Suddenly, a loud bark was heard from her side making Madeline jump in place. She gulped and held unto Kumajiro tighter as she slowly turned her head, eyes widening at what was heading her way; Tutti and Lale were running towards her at full speed with their respective owners running after them._

_Not wanting to stay in place, Madeline began to run for her dear life screaming in fear as the canines seem to chase her. Alfred heard her screams and turned only to find Madeline being chased by large dogs, he excused himself from Alice before chasing after his little sister._

_Wherever she went, they followed. When she took a turn from the sandbox, they turned as well. When she turned around the fountain, they went turned as well. And when she turned to check on he canines, they were still there at full speed and she paced up hers._

_She didn't know how long she was running, but before she knew it, she had entered the forest and couldn't find her way back. The dogs stopped chasing her once their masters called, she didn't notice it through her screams and her eyes closed. The only thing that made her realize her of her location was the rumbling from above, indicating an upcoming storm. She didn't know where she was or how to get back, the only thing that was on her mind was that she was desperately lost._

_"A-Alfred?"_

* * *

One by one, the rain began to pour down.

The cloud above was dark and shrouded with despair, as if it were dying to cry moments ago. Soft rumblings thundered before the rain intensified.

All the while, Madeline couldn't move from her spot as she shivered in fear. Hovering under a tree as she covered her ears and closed her eyes, not wanting to see or feel the storm. Her sundress was already wet and covered in filth, as it clung to her skin. Her blonde hair now wet and darkened as it dripped down her bare shoulders. Her only warmth as Kumajiro, sadly the stuffed animal was wet as well, white fur dirtied and spoiled as she held unto him tighter.

A flash of light lit up the sky; Madeline immediately covered her ears and shut her eyes. She hated storms, how they always took pleasure of scaring her. Why can't rain be a simple downpour of water? She really loved the rain since it washed away the heat and replaced it with a cool damp air, but did it really have to be accompanied by lightning and thunder?

A few flashes lit up the sky again, on cue, she applied forced to her already covered ears and shut eyes. It was so cold; she was shivering so much from the cool air. How she wished she was home with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies while wrapped in a warm blanket. But no, she had to be out here!

The skies were clear a while ago! So how in the world is it raining now? Obviously, Mother Nature has a way with toying people, not caring if she'd ruin a beautiful occasion or disrupt games. She had her ways and no one can stop her.

Madeline sobbed in place, too tired to move a single muscle and too scared to walk under the pouring rain. And the only thing she could think of is, _Where's Alfred?_

"…addie?" a voice called out to her.

Slowly raising her head, she looked over and searched for the owner of the voice before another flash lit up the sky. She huddled her body closer as she awaited for the loud clash from above, whimpering in fear.

"MADDIE!" the voice called again.

She wanted to check who it is, but whenever she'd let go of her ears another flash would come as if it wanted her to stay put there forever so that no one would find her. Several more flashes came, lighting up the sky with electric-like surges frightening her as she closed her eyes tighter, if possible.

"MADDIE!" the voice jumped out of a bush and came running to her hugging her tightly as she felt vibrations from the ground.

She felt his hand stroke her short hand in a comforting way as he shushed her, his warmth seeping through her skin. Once the rumblings were over, he slowly took her hands away. She brought her head up to meet her brother's soft blue eyes, a soft smile on his lips. He was half-dry, thanks to his hoodie and some umbrella he brought along.

"Hey Maddie…"

Arms immediately sprang up to hold unto his torso where she cried her already swollen eyes onto his chest, staining it with her tears Kumajiro left on the ground.

"A-A-Allie! Allie!" she cried.

He held her tight almost gasping to how cold she felt, he patted her head in comfort while the other rested on her shoulder.

"Shh…calm down Maddie…big brother's here…" he whispered in a tone he used whenever she was scared.

"ALFRED!" Julius Vargas called with an umbrella in hand.

"MISTER VARGAS, OVER HERE!" He waved.

As he made his way towards the 12-year old, 3 figures beat him to it.

"Madeline!" Antonio ran towards them, seeing her cut he gently wiped it with his shirt and placed a band-aid.

"Little Madeline!" Francis followed, after putting the band-aid the boy sighed in relief, then kissed her cut.

"Maddie, are you alright?" Gilbert asked.

Picking her up, he rested her head on his shoulder while bearing her weight, Kumajiro at the hands of Francis. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, as he felt her cold fingers Alfred nodded sadly to them.

"Y-Yeah…she's alright"

"Thank God…" Julius said as he walked towards the siblings, patting Alfred's head.

"I'm sorry about your sister kiddo, I don't know what came into Tutti. One minute me and Johann were chatting when our dogs…I-I just…I'm sorry Alfred…"

Julius bowed his head as a sign of how sorry he was, Alfred smiled at the elder and removed his large hand from his head.

"It's okay Mister Vargas…I know you didn't meant for it to happen…It was my fault anyway, I let her out of my sight then this happened…Just…thank you for helping me find her…" turning towards the three "Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, thank you too for helping me…I owe you one"

Then they left the forest together, but before they reached the exit Gilbert suddenly stopped causing Alfred to turn since he was nearest to him. He looked at Alfred straight in the eye, then to Madeline's.

"Gil? Dude, what's wrong?"

Madeline brought her head up to look at Gilbert, he was fidgeting in place but his eyes never left hers.

"Look man, if you're worried about the bet, you can forget about it. Since I owe you for helping me look for Maddie here"

"-rry…"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's my fault pal, why Tutti and Lale chased Madeline…"

Madeline's eye widened in shock, she immediately turned to her brother wondering if he's gonna beat him up. But he was quiet, as if asking him to go on.

"When you said that Madeline was scared of big dogs, I thought I could help…so I tried taking Lale after the game while gramps wasn't looking. But he ended up chasing her, Tutti seems to have followed then the rest is you know…" he brought his head up to meet Alfred's gaze, expecting him to knock him down or at least beat him. Instead, Alfred patted his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"It's alright Gil…I forgive you…"

"M-Me too…"

Alfred looked down at Madeline, patting her head softly. Gilbert was at loss of words before breaking into a grin.

"Thanks guys…"

"OI! What're you guys waiting for? Hurry up!" Antonio called to them.

As they walked back, Alfred had already realized that Madeline was sleeping with a burning fever. While Gilbert still felt guilty about what happened he clenched his fists in fury with himself, looking over to the sleeping girl in her brother's arms he made a silent vow to himself.

_I'll never do anything reckless ever again…I'll personally help you overcome your fears Madeline, this I promise you._

* * *

**Hmm...should I or should I not make an Omake for this? :/ hmm...**

**review 'aight? :3**


End file.
